Un depredador nato
by RuiThesword
Summary: La chica se quedó pensativa durante un momento. —Entonces, Hibari-san, se podría decir... que no tienes experiencia en estas cosas como, besar a chicas y... este tipo... de asuntos? —¿Por qué lo preguntas, pequeño herbívoro? —¡Hahi! —la chica se ruborizó... HibarixHaru leer nota de autor


**¡Hola, posibles lectores! La idea de este one-shot salió de esos pensamientos y preguntas que surgen después de leer un montón de fanfics romanticos de Hibari como protagonista (aquellos que no son yaoi) la idea en sí es que cuando veo a Hibari tomando la iniciativa con Haru, por ejemplo, le noto TAN seguro de si mismo en lo que hace que da la impresión de tener mucha experiencia! (no penséis mal por favor, no me refiero a eso en el ámbito sexual jaja) y el problema y la cuestión es que tomando en cuenta el carácter de Hibari y lo poco que le agradan las relaciones personales y mezclarse con la gente... ¡pues que no me cuadra lo lanzado que le ponéis en los fanfics, no sé como explicarlo!**

**Así que he desarrollado esta historia en el que el mismo Hibari nos los explica de una manera muy simple, ¡y todos contentos! :D**

**Es mi primera historia de KHR! Pero tengo experiencia escribiendo, je je :P**

**HibaHaru en 3, 2, 1...**

El timbre tocó, todos los alumnos entraron en sus aulas para reanudar las clases y, la chica de pelo castaño y ojos alegres —en los cuales se apreciaba un cierto brillo de picardía en estos momentos— se apoyó contra la pared, agitada por su reciente carrera por el pasillo. "¡Hahi! Si él me hubiera visto correr por sus amados pasillos probablemente me hubiera mordido hasta la muerte" —pensó— pero sonrió ante esto y, sigilosamente, se deslizó por la puerta de la sala de recepción, donde un muy serio e impasible Hibari permanecía de pie, como si de un guardián custodiando una puerta se tratara.

Haru no se sorprendió ante esto. Al fin y al cabo, era Hibari de quien estábamos hablando; una sola hoja bastaba para despertarle de su sueño. Sus sentidos de percepción eran indudablemente inigualables.

—¡Hibari-san! — comenzó la chica —tan atento como siempre, desu...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro?— preguntó con sus ojos afilados fijos en Haru.

—¿Hahi? Solo... hacerte compañía, Hibari-san. ¿No es algo normal ahora que somos una pareja?— preguntó la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

—Los carnívoros no se mezclan con los herbívoros, Miura Haru.— contestó en un tono extrañamente divertido, pero sin variar su expresión.

—Pero, ¿no harás una excepción con Haru, desu?— preguntó inocentemente.

Hibari suspiró para mostrar después una ligera media sonrisa, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sacó su tonfa de no se sabe dónde —como de costumbre— y la enganchó en el cinturón de ella, atrayéndola hacia el interior de la sala, mientas él caminaba hacia atrás con un ritmo pausado, sin deshacerse del enganche, finalmente se paró y tiró con fuerza de la tonfa en su dirección haciéndola chocar contra su pecho.

Haru sonrió timidamente, sus brazos estaban doblados contra el pecho de Hibari, que había dejado caer las tonfas al suelo y ahora la sujetaba firmemente contra él. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la de Haru, pero ella permanecía con la cabeza baja y sus ojos tapados por el flequillo, que intentaban tapar, sin éxito, el intenso rubor de sus mejillas. Sin saber cómo, él la hacía sentirse siempre muy vulnerable, y eso, en cierto modo, no le desagradaba, al contrario.

Él siempre, e inevitablemente, tomaba la iniciativa. Hibari no conocía la indecisión o la timidez, todo lo que hacía, sus besos, sus caricias, eran siempre precisos y sin titubeos. Ni rastro de torpeza ni en el primer beso que tuvieron, Haru estaba nerviosa porque nunca había besado a nadie, pero sintió como si Hibari supiera exactamente lo que hacer y cómo, y entonces se dejó llevar hasta que ambos se separaron sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Haru lo recordaba perfectamente.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Hibari levantó el mentón de Haru, enfrentando su mirada con la de la chica, le apartó el flequillo y acarició su rostro dulcificando un poco su dura mirada durante unos instantes, justo antes de estrellar sus labios con los de la chica.

Haru respondió instantáneamente y enlazó su brazos en torno a su cuello, los cuales, sin darse cuenta, fueron conducidos al cabello de él, acariciando y enterrando sus dedos bajo la espesa y oscura mata de pelo.

Los labios de Hibari contra los suyos se sentían suaves, eran como pinceladas contra sus labios que la hacían estremecerse y dejar escapar pequeños suspiros en aquellos escasos momentos en los que sus labios le daban tregua.

Haru sintió la lengua de Hibari rozar sus labios, lo cual tomó como una señal para abrir la boca y dejarle paso. El beso se intensificó y se volvió apasionado, las manos de Hibari recorrían su espalda, mientras que las de la chica ahora permanecían en sus hombros.

Sin mediar palabra, Hibari, sin detener el beso, la empujó con cuidado hacia uno de los sillones de la sala y, haciendola sentarse, rompió el beso y se colocó junto a ella para después tumbarse, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo con los brazos extendidos debajo de su nuca. Entonces cerró los ojos.

Haru sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

—Haru tiene una pregunta, Hibari-san.

—¿Cuál es, herbívoro?— contestó sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo decirlo...? Esto...

—Suéltalo o te morderé hasta la muerte, mujer.

—¡Hahi! No seas tan rudo, Hibari-san...

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie habló, hasta que Hibari abrió un ojo, amenazante.

—¡Hahi!— Haru se estremeció —Esto... Haru solo quería saber si has tenido alguna vez a alguien como me tienes a mí ahora.— respondió con rubor.

—¿Otro herbívoro? No, no me gusta estar con el ganado.

La chica se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

—Entonces, Hibari-san, se podría decir... que no tienes experiencia en estas cosas como, besar a chicas y... este tipo... de asuntos.

—Sí, se podría decir así— contestó bostezando —¿por qué lo preguntas, pequeño herbívoro?

—¡Hahi! —la chica se ruborizó —Es que... bueno, no lo parece. En realidad eso pensaba porque Haru sabe que no te gusta mezclarte con la gente pero, siempre... tienes tanta seguridad. Haru no puede explicarlo pero da la impresión de que siempre sabes qué hacer, como si tuvieras... experiencia.

Hibari sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso se debe a que, a diferencia de ti, herbívoro —abrió los ojos y, con aire de suficiencia, dijo —yo soy un depredador nato.

**Bueno, si os ha gustado agradecería vuestros reviews ^^**

**Patri. xoxo**


End file.
